The Kidnapping!
by unicorn13564
Summary: 2 members get taken by a digimon, but come back. There's something different about them. What did the digimon do to them? Y have they gotten so mean? Can the team find out what happened to there friends? Or is to late to save them? WAY better than sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**The Kidnapping!**

**(Part 1)**

_**It all began on a usual day like this. The usual school, the usual people and the usual PRATS arguing!**_

_**"IM KARI'S PARTNER!"**_

_**"NO IM KARI'S PARTNER!"**_

_**TK and Davis were up to they're usual arguing over Kari.**_

_**"Look guy's I'll just work with Sora" said Kari and turned to Sora, "If it's ok with her?" **_

_**"ARE YOU KIDDING, I'D LOVE TO!" said Sora quickly, "Sorry boy's" she said turning towards Tai and Matt who were also arguing about who was going to work with Sora.**_

_**"Maybe you should work together instead?" suggested Sora and with there partners now sorted, Sora and Kari walked off giggling.**_

_**"I'll never understand girls," said Tai sadly, **_

_**"Me neither" said Matt even sadder,**_

_**"Me neither" said Davis interfering, suddenly Matt and Tai shot out at him.**_

_**"This is all your fault DAVIS!" shouted Matt and Tai with rage,**_

_**"How is it my fault?" asked Davis.**_

_**"Because you're the one who asked Kari and Kari couldn't stand you so she asked Sora!"**_

_**"Hey what about TK he was asking her to!"**_

_**"It was either blame TK or you and we blame you!"**_

_**Suddenly Sora and Kari came in, **_

_**"Are you guy's still arguing!" shouted Sora,**_

_**"Look me and Kari are of to the digital world to chill-out for an hour or so are you guy's coming or not!"**_

_**"Sure" said TK,**_

"_**Ok" said Davis and they all went to the digital world. Including Matt and Tai.**_

_**In the digital world Kari and Sora walked ahead to get out of the argument. **_

"_**I'm going to work with Sora next time!" shouted Tai. **_

"_**No I am!" shouted Matt even louder.**_

"_**You can work with Sora and I'll work with Kari!" said Davis to Matt,**_

"_**Yeah, you would take his side wouldn't you Davis!!" snapped Tai,**_

"_**Yeah Davis, who said you was working with Kari anyway?" said TK.**_

"_**I'm working with Kari!" shouted TK,**_

"_**Oh yeah!" replied Davis,**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_**You know Tai, Davis isn't bright but he was right. I should work with Sora," said Matt snottily.**_

"_**Your right" said Tai,**_

"_**I am?" asked Matt **_

"_**Yeah, Davis isn't that bright and he's always wrong anyway so that means I should be Sora's partner!" said Tai slyly. **_

_**Meanwhile the boys' arguing was driving Sora and Kari's patients!**_

"_**I can't take it any more!" shouted Sora with rage, she went back to the boys and gave them a shock.**_

"_**Me and Kari have had a discussion, me and Kari are not to talk, sit, work or sad fully HIT either of you!"**_

"_**Sora," said Kari with concern, "Are you going to be ok?"**_

"_**Yes, just keep them all away from me!" said Sora sadly, "Come on Kari, let's go for a walk." And with that over and done with they disappeared in to the bushes.**_

"_**AND IF ANY OF YOU FOLLOW I'LL MOVE SCHOOLS!" shouted Sora. And that was that.**_

"_**They just need time by them selves." said TK sadly.**_

_**A few hours later they heard a scream not far from their location,**_

"_**Sora!" shouted Tai and ran towards the voice of his friend, Davis and the others followed. Before they got there they heard another scream,**_

"_**Kari!" shouted TK, "Hold on Kari, were coming!"**_

_**As they all ran through the bushes they saw what looked like a digimon clutching Sora in one hand and Kari in another!**_

"_**Hold on Kari were coming!" shouted Davis and TK,**_

"_**You to Sora!" shouted Matt.**_

"_**Help us!" shouted Kari,**_

"_**Yeah, what are you waiting for CHRISTMAS!" demanded Sora.**_

"_YOU STAND NO CHANCE OF DEFEATING ME OR GETTING YOUR FRIENDS BACK!!" said the digimon, and with him having what he came for he took off with Kari and Sora just as easily as he got them._

_**Will Sora and Kari escape their abductor, and will the boys ever stop arguing?**_

_**Find out on: **_

_**The Kidnapping (part 2)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Kidnapping 

**(part 2)**

**_Previously on The Kidnapping..._**

_TK, Davis, Matt and Tai went to the Digital World with Sora and Kari. Sora and Kari got mad at the boys for arguing over them all the time so they went of alone. The next thing they know there in the clutches of a digimon and its up to the boys to rescue them!_

"_**Sora, Kari!" shouted Tai,**_

"_**This is hopeless!" said TK,**_

"_**We'll never find them at this rate!" **_

"_**Don't be such a quitter TK!" said Davis, "Besides, you hold the crest of hope!"**_

"_**TK's right" said Matt, "We've been at this for hours, I hate to say it but it's getting late and our parents will be worried." **_

"_**I guess your right." Said Tai, "We should all go home and continue our search in the morning." **_

**_It was 1:05 in the morning and Tai was making his 4th trip to the bathroom when he heard the front door close._**

"_**Kari!" he said as he hugged his sister, **_

"_**How did you escape?"**_

"_**He let me and Sori go"**_

"_**Sori? Don't you mean Sora?" asked Tai.**_

"_**Whatever!" snapped Kari.**_

"_**Sorry. I told mum you were sleeping at Mari's house. So I'll just tell her you came home because you felt sick ok." Explained Tai. **_

"_**Just leave me alone!" shouted Kari.**_

"_**Look if this is about what you and Sora discussed I'm sorry ok!" **_

"_**I'm of to bed." Said Kari.**_

"_**Night." Said Tai hoping he would get a reply back, but he never did.**_

_**At school Davis sat next to Kari as usual but when Sora came in she pulled him of the seat and sat there her self.**_

"_**Boy, you were serious about what you said last night aren't you." Said Davis.**_

"_**How did you escape anyway?" asked Davis.**_

"_**Its none of your business, but if you must know me and Kari made him fall asleep and we escaped." Said Sora.**_

"_**But Tai said Kari said he let you go" protested Davis.**_

"_**Err...he did let us go when he was asleep."**_

"_**Oh, ok," said Davis dimly.**_

"_**Stupid humans, they believe everything you say!" thought Sora, "Well they wont be around for long!"**_

"_**Sora, are you feeling ok?" asked Matt.**_

"_Well I would be if somebody would get of my back and leave me alone!" she snapped._

"_**Wow, you really are serious!" said Matt looking hurt.**_

"_**Don't worry, Kari was the same last night" whispered Tai. **_

"_**EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" shouted Sora.**_

"_**Sora get out of my lesson!" said Mrs Marble.**_

"_**I'd be glad to. Who wants to be in this lesson with an old bag like you anyway, what are you 90!"**_

"_**Go to the Principals Office NOW!"**_

"_**I'd be honored you old windbag!" said Sora and stormed out with her head held high.**_

"_**Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" asked Tai in shock.**_

"_**I don't know, what did you hear?" asked Matt.**_

"_**Did she look a little odd to you?" asked Davis,**_

"_**How dare you call Sora odd!" Shouted Matt.**_

"_**Calm down Matt!" said Davis. "I'm just saying that her eyes are a bit weird."**_

"_**What do you mean weird, her eyes are BEAUTIFUL!" shouted Tai in front of the whole class,**_

"_**You were saying?" said Matt suspiciously.**_

"_**Don't tell the hole world then!" said Davis. **_

_**Tai looked around and faces were staring at him smiling.**_

"_**Ooooooh!" went the class.**_

"_**Shut it now" roared the teacher.**_

"_**Her eyes are a beautiful crimson colour," whispered Tai.**_

"_**That's what I mean, her eyes were DARK BLUE!" whispered Davis confused.**_

_**Meanwhile, at the office Sora was reunited with Kari, apparently Kari had told the teacher to shove off!**_

_**Everyone was amazed at the way those two have been acting.**_

_**After school Tai had to wait for Kari to finish her detention. After her and Sora's time was up, Tai said good buy to Sora, but she ignored him and went home. Tai questioned Kari about what happened today.**_

"_**It's none of your business so but out!"**_

_**When Tai and Kari was home, Tai realized that ever since Sora and Kari were captured they've been acting really weird. **_

_**At night Tai was doing what he usually does, making his trips to the bathroom but on his way he saw something really strange.**_

_**It was Kari, but she was talking to her digivice! She said some really weird things!**_

"_**Master, I have chosen my first victim. The pathetic beings name is Davis, he is getting very suspicious and he's figured out one of the 3 differences!" **_

"_**Master? Pathetic Beings? Davis? Differences?" thought Tai, "Is she crazy?"**_

"_**Perfect 078910, you will be rewarded for your service to me. You know what to do next!" Said another voice, but this voice was coming from the digivice. **_

"_**Certainly Master" replied Kari, suddenly Tai stood on a pencil and it snapped!**_

"_**Who's there?" Said Kari, Kari looked to see who it was and luckily for Tai, Mecco had walked across the landing and she believed it was Mecco who made the noise.**_

"_**Stupid cat!" said Kari.**_

_**With Kari thinking it was Mecco on the landing, Tai made his escape back to bed without being caught. Once in his bed he pretended to be asleep and waited for Kari to go back to bed. Kari came in 5 minuets later,**_

"_**Stupid humans, what a pathetic race!" she said thinking Tai was asleep.**_

"_**Something really weird is going on!" thought Tai, he thought he would never get to sleep, but eventually he drifted into a dream.**_

_**In the dream Tai and the others were running after a digimon, but the digimon was the same one that had kidnapped Kari and Sora. And in the dream the Digimon's workers trapped Kari and Sora in a dungeon and guarded them. **_

_**Suddenly Tai awoke from his dream and was sweating all over.**_

_**It was 3:00am in the morning, Tai checked on Kari to see if she was ok, but the strange thing was that the bed hadn't even been slept in!**_

**_Suddenly Tai remembered what Kari said last night,_ the pathetic humans name is Davis!**

"_Davis is in trouble!" thought Tai, "I must tell him!"_

_**Later that day Tai saw Davis and Kari together,**_

"_**Davis, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Tai,**_

"_**Sure, what is it?" asked Davis eagerly. **_

"_**Its about Kari...." Started Tai,**_

"_**Why, what's wrong?" **_

"_**Well if you'd shut up and listen I'll tell you!" snapped Tai, "...She's been acting really weird and I'm worried she's going to do something really horrible to you Davis!" whispered Tai.**_

"_**Yeah right!" shouted Davis, "Kari would never try to hurt me!", Kari heard this and instantly knew that Tai was the one on the landing last night and Mecco was a distraction!**_

"_**In fact...." Continued Davis,"...She's asked me on a date for tonight and I accept!"**_

"_**But Davis...." Explained Tai,**_

"_**No, I don't want anymore excuses! If you don't like me and Kari going out then just go some place else, don't try and split us up!" shouted Davis, "And if that's the way your gonna be then I'm not your friend anymore Tai!" **_

_**Then Sora came in and sat down. Tai asked TK, Matt and Davis to meet up with him after school, and in the mean time, Tai would watch Kari and Matt would watch Sora.**_

"_**Davis I don't care if you're not my friend anymore and I'm sick of asking you, this time I'm telling you, all of you!" said Tai firmly looking at TK and Matt, "Do not go with Kari tonight Davis, its not her or Sora, can't you all see, they've changed! Sora's eyes are dark blue just like Kari's, they are a lot meaner than they ever were, they act like a clone and Kari would never go on a date with you because she has feelings for TK! I should know, I read her diary!" At this point Tai was sweating. **_

"_**Boy Tai, your really serious about this aren't you," said Davis, a lot calmer now.**_

"_**You have no idea," replied Tai.**_

"_**I'd bet it has something to do with that weird digimon that kidnapped them!" said TK,**_

"_**I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get my sister and my best friend back, NOW WHOS WITH ME!" shouted Tai bravely.**_

"_**I'm with ya Tai!" shouted TK,**_

"_**So am I!" said Matt,**_

"_**Hey, I'm not gonna stay hear with those to!" said Davis looking at Sora and Kari, **_

"_**Thanks Tai, you saved my life" said Davis calmly.**_

"_**Don't remind me," said Tai sarcastically.**_

_**In the computer room Tai and the others held up their digivices and said...**_

"_**DIGIPORT OPEN!" and they traveled to the Digital World on a mission to get their friends back!**_

_**Meanwhile, at school the cloned Kari and Sora were getting a lecture from their boss!**_

"_**We are sorry Oh Mighty One," said Sora,**_

"_**We will not displease you again"**_

"_**Very well, you may have another chance but DO NOT let them enter the Digital World or they will interfere with my plans for the two humans!"**_

"_**As you wish my Master" said Kari, "But what if they have?"**_

"_**If they have, then you will both perish!" shouted the digimon. **_

_**Will Tai and the others ever get Sora and Kari back, What has the digimon got in store for Kari and Sora and will the two clones perish for letting the digi-destends enter the Digital World?**_

_**Find out on:**_

**_The Kidnapping (part 3) _**


	3. Chapter 3

The Kidnapping 

**(part 3)**

Previously on The Kidnapping...

Tai had figured out that Kari and Sora were just clones and the real Kari and Sora was being held captive in the Digital World by the evil digimon!

**Meanwhile, while Tai was working it all out, the clone Kari had asked Davis out on a date! I mean how wrong is that! Anyway Tai went to warn Davis that the clone wasn't really Kari and it was an imposter. After Davis and the others realizing what was going on, Davis, Tai, Matt and T.K all went to the Digital World to get Kari and Sora back. As for the two clones of Sora and Kari, it is there duty to stop them reaching Sora and Kari and if they don't, they will parish under the likes of the evil digimon!**

"**_We have to find Sora and Kari before something bad happens to them!" said Tai,_**

"_**Great, we have a geniuses!" said Matt sarcastically. **_

"_**Oh yeah, I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" said Tai,**_

"_**Hey guys don't fight." Said TK trying to settle things, "Isn't that what got us into this mess?"**_

"_**As much as I hate to agree, TK's right!" said Davis.**_

_**As they approached nearer to where Kari and Sora was seen last they began to hear noises.**_

"_**Did you hear that?" asked Tai,**_

"_**Hear what?" asked Matt confused.**_

_**Suddenly they heard it loud and clear! It was a loud screeching sound,**_

"_**Sora!" shouted Tai,**_

"_**If Sora's there then so is Kari!" said Davis happily.**_

"_**Sora, Kari where are you?" shouted Tai at the top of his lungs.**_

"_**Don't worry Tai" a shored Matt, "We'll find them"**_

"_**Sora were are you?" shouted Matt,**_

"_**Kari, if you can, please answer me!" shouted TK.**_

"_**Hey guys, over hear!" **_

_**They all turned around to see the two clones standing there,**_

"_**Prepare to die!" said the clone of Kari,**_

"_**You can never save your friends now!" said the other clone.**_

"_**Your not even worthy!" shouted a voice from behind; suddenly a bright orange beam hit the two clones,**_

"_**Why master, why?" said the clone of Sora,**_

"_**Because you allowed them to enter the Digital World!"**_

"_**But... Arrr!" shouted the two clones, and disappeared as the light vanished. **_

"_**But... why?" asked TK,**_

"_**Why? Why!" shouted the digimon, "Because they were not worthy to serve such as powerful digimon as I"**_

"_**He sure has some issues" said Tai.**_

"_**Tai, Matt, TK, Davis over hear!" they all turned to see Kari and Sora trapped in some sort of ball surrounded by a force field.**_

"_**Ok, so the clones weren't worthy, so why keep two humans instead?" said Tai,**_

"_**Hello, were trying to save them not get them KILLED!" shouted Matt,**_

"_**Oh but you see, the humans I don't want, but there Digimon I do"**_

"_**But why the Digimon, what did they ever do to you?" asked Tai, ignoring Matt's comment,**_

"_**Well I'm happy you're amused with your little chit-chat but we really have to save Sora and Kari and get home!" shouted Matt. **_

_**Again Tai ignored Matt's comment and carried on talking. But before he did, Tai glanced at Davis and TK and they knew exactly what to do. Before Matt knew it Davis and TK grabbed Matt, tore of a piece of clothing and gagged Matt.**_

"_**Great, gagged by my own brother and his idiot side-kick!" thought Matt. **_

"_**Because I want to pay a little visit to a dear friend called Gatomon!" said the Digimon, and at that moment, everyone except Davis knew what was going on.**_

_**Myotismon is back for revenge over Gatomon for betraying him all those years ago!**_

_**Suddenly Myotismon's spirit rose out from the Digimon's body and took form as his usual self.**_

"_**Now all's we have to do is wait!" **_

_Will Myotismon get his desire? Or will Gatomon and her digi-friends save the day?_

_**Find out on:**_

_**The Kidnapping (part 4)**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Kidnapping 

**(Part 4)**

Previously on The Kidnapping...

_Tai, Matt, Davis and TK traveled to the Digital World to rescue Sora and Kari after figuring out that the Sora and Kari that were in there word were clones from the real Sora and Kari. But in the Digital World they discovered that their friends were alive and well but were being guarded by the digimon that kidnapped them in the first place! And hears the worst part, the digimon who kidnapped them was no other than Myotismon seeking revenge, after Gatomon betrayed him all those years ago! _

"_Hey, has anyone seen Kari?" asked Gatomon,_

"_I know how you feel, I can't find Davis anywhere!" said Veemon, "It's like he went on a picnic without me"_

"_Oh no, not you guys to!" said Patamon sadly, "Me and Biyomon can't find TK or Sora either!"_

"_They must have gone to the Digital World" said Biyomon sadly, "But why would Sora leave without me?"_

"_Maybe she doesn't like you," said Veemon._

"_That's not nice! Your just as annoying as you partner!" said Gatomon, Veemon pulled a 'you hurt my feelings!' look,_

"_Not very nice is it!" said Gatomon, trying to prove a point. _

"_No, not really" said Veemon._

_Suddenly Yolei came up to them, _

"_Hey guys, guess what I've just heard..."_

"_That Kari and the others are at her house?" said Gatomon hoping it would be true,_

"_Even worse, Kari and Sora have been kidnapped and Tai, Davis, Matt and TK are in the Digital World with them!"_

"_We've got to help them!" said Gatomon,_

"_Wait, that's not all, someone named Myotismon is there, Matt told me to tell you. Who is Myotismon anyway?" asked Yolei._

_Biyomon and Patamon stared at Gatomon,_

"_Are you ok?" asked Patamon,_

"_Yes, I'm fine"_

"_Who is Myotismon?" demanded Yolei._

"_I wouldn't mined knowing who he is either," said Veemon._

"_Ok, It's about time I told you anyway," said Gatomon, then the story began._

"_It all began when I was a digi-egg, I was dropped when on my way to the point were I was supposed to meet Kari, just like Augumon met Tai, anyway I managed to digivolve into Salmon, but I still felt alone and empty. I always had a part of me that felt empty inside. After I'd digivolved into Gatomon I found Wizardmon, I took care of him until he was back to full strength and then the bad things began to happen, Myotismon appeared and made me and Wizardmon his slaves. From that day on Wizardmon had always been there for me and promised he would repay his kindness back to me one day. I just didn't know it would end that way," at this point, tears had formed in Gatomon's eyes, "Myotismon was looking for the 8th Digi-Destend, that was Kari, when Wizardmon found out that I was the 8th digimon, he got me and Kari together and told us. And when Myotismon found out, he..." now Gatomon started to cry, "...He tried to destroy Kari and me, but Wizardmon jumped in the way of Myotismon's attack as a way of repaying his kindness and as a way of showing he's a true friend!" now Gatomon started to cry even more,_

"_I don't think I want to hear the rest," said Yolei, trying to calm her down,_

"_I do," said Veemon, anxious to hear the rest of it,_

"_No you don't!" said Yolei, standing on his foot,_

"_Did I say I do? I meant I don't," said Veemon in pain._

"_I don't care if he is there, I'm going to protect Kari!" said Gatomon bravely,_

"_What?" _

"_You heard me, I'm going!" _

"_I'm sorry but your grounded!" said Yolei firmly,_

"_I am not, I'm going to protect Kari, she needs me!" shouted Gatomon,_

"_No she doesn't, if you go then she'll definitely die!" shouted Yolei._

"_What do you mean?" asked Gatomon with concern, _

"_I mean that's what Myotismon wants you to do! He wants revenge over you for betraying him a few years ago!" _

"_I don't know who's scarier, Yolei or Gatomon?" said Veemon. _

"_Shouldn't we be going somewhere?" asked Biyomon,_

"_Ok, ok I can take a hint!" said Yolei._

"_Dig-port Open!" shouted Yolei, and they went to the Digital World; except for Gatomon, she agreed to stay in the real world because of Myotismon's plot to get revenge. I mean, you cant get revenge on a person err digimon, who's in a different world... right?_

_Will Gatomon stay put, or will she be driven to Kari by the special bond that they share? And can Tai stall Myotismon long enough for Yolei and the others to get there? _

_Find out on:_

_The Kidnapping (part 5)_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Kidnapping_

_(Part 5)_

_Previously on The Kidnapping..._

_Gatomon, Augumon, Patamon and Veemon were looking for there partners when Yolei came up to them and told them what happened. She also told them that Gatomon could not come and defend Kari because if she did, Kari would surly die! Will Gatomon obey Yolei and stay, or will her loyalty get the better of her?_

"_Let them go!" said Tai,_

"_PLEASE, YOU HOLD SUCH LITTLE THREAT WITHOUT YOUR DIGIMON!" shouted Myotismon. _

"_It's a good thing I e-mailed Yolei," thought Davis, "I just wish she would hurry up!" _

"_Hey guys, over hear!" said a voice from behind,_

"_Yolei!" shouted Davis, suddenly Yolei stopped in her tracks, _

"_Hey, why is Matt gagged?" asked Yolei,_

"_Oh, I forgot about him, he couldn't stop interrupting me," replied Tai, "Ok, you can un-gag him now" _

"_Great, now I can destroy you once and for all without your pathetic digimon to stop me! Muwhahahahaaaa!!" laughed Myotismon,_

"_THAT'S WHAY YOU THINK!" suddenly a gang of digimon came to the rescue,_

"_Veemon!" shouted Davis,_

"_Patamon!" shouted TK,_

"_Augumon!" shouted Tai,_

"_Biyomon, oh Biyomon you came to save me!" said Sora happily,_

"_Of course I did Sora, you're my best friend, not to mention my partner!" _

_Suddenly Biyomon started to cry,_

"_It really hurts me to see you like this Sora!"_

"_Don't worry, you wont for long," Sora bravely held up he digivice, "BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE!" suddenly a bright light surrounded Biyomon, _

"_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BIRDRAMON!"_

_After the bright light had vanished, the little pink bird was no more, now it was a big, fiery, blazing bird! _

"_Your turn Veemon!" shouted Davis, again a bright light surrounded a digimon as it digivolved._

"_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... X- VEEMON!" _

"_You to Patamon!" shouted TK,_

"_PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." this time the light that had surrounded Patamon had shone even brighter,_

"_PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... PATAMON?" Patamon's face looked disappointed, "I guess I'm just to hungry." _

"_Don't worry Patamon its not your fault you cant digivolve, I'm sure it'll be ok."_

"_Well, if you say so TK." _

"_Augumon, your turn!" shouted Tai,_

"_AUGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!"_

_The evil digimon Myotismon looked up as the battle began between good and evil._

"_The fate of the Digital World lies in your hands!" shouted Matt,_

"_X- Lazar!" _

"_Meteor Wing!"_

"_Nova Blast!"_

"_Now its my turn, Grizzly Wing!" said Myotismon as lots of tiny bats with fangs came out of know were and dissolved there attacks!_

"_My turn again, oh you shouldn't have, Grizzly Wing!" This time the bats knocked the digimon to the ground!_

"_Tai, they can't beet him in there champion forms, so they'll just have to digivolve further!" shouted Kari, as Greymon de-digivolved back into Augumon, but still got back up to fight, _

"_She's right Sora, I need more strength!" _

"_Davis, you know what to do!" said X-Veemon,_

"_Right!" said Davis._

"_Digi-Armor Energize!"_

_Again a light surrounded Davis's digimon,_

"_X-Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon!" _

"_Ready Augumon?"_

"_As ready as you are Tai!"_

"_Augumon warp digivolve to... War Greymon!" _

"_Sora!" shouted Birdramon,_

"_Got it!" replied Sora, "DIGIVOLVE!"_

"_Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!" _

"_Wing Blade!" _

"_Terraforce!"_

"_Fire Rocket!"_

"_Is that the best you've got?" asked Myotismon with glee, "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!"_

_Will Myotismon finally be able to defeat the digi-destined or will the digi-destined figure out a way to defeat him?_

_Find out on:_

_The Kidnapping (part6) _


	6. Chapter 6

_The Kidnapping_

_(Part 6)_

_Previously on The Kidnapping..._

_Myotasmon was toying around with Greymon and the others, now they have digivolved further. War Greymon, Flamedramon and Garudamon are giving it everything they've got to protect the Digi-Destend and the digital world. _

_Can the digimon be strong enough to defeat Myotasmon?_

"_All together now!" shouted War Greymon,_

"_Terraforce, Wing Blade, Fire Rocket!"_

_Suddenly a familiar voice from behind shouted,_

"_Howling Blaster!" like a flash of lightning a blue ray came out from the trees,_

"_You think that could hurt me?" said Myotasmon, _

"_That couldn't hurt Demidevimon if it hit him in the face!"_

"_Garurumon!" shouted Matt happily. _

"_I saw some bats come up from the tree's and sensed Myotasmons presents!" Garurumon looked puzzled, "What's he doing back?"_

"_There's no time to explain, you and War Greymon have to digivolve into Omnimon!" _

"_Right!" _

_Just then Garurumon turned back into Gabumon._

"_Gabumon Warp Digivolve!" shouted Matt,_

"_GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METAL GARURUMON!"_

"_METAL GARURUMON, WAR GREYMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON!"_

"_Oh come of it, Crimson Lightning!" shouted Myotasmon as a red whip appeared; it surrounded Omnimon so that he couldn't break through!_

"_Come on guys, we've got to help them!" said Garudamon, _

"_Garudamon's right, DIGIMON ATTACK!" shouted Patamon, _

"_But Patamon, your not strong enough, you can't even digivolve!" said TK worriedly,_

"_Sorry TK, but I can't just stand by and watch my friends get hurt anymore, I have to try and help even if I can't digivolve," said Patamon, "Do you trust me?"_

"_With my life" said TK as he let go of Patamon and watched as he flew bravely towards Myotasmon._

"_Oh I think I'm going to cry, the little rat finally decides to fight!" joked Myotasmon,_

"_Who you calling a rat!" shouted TK, "He's got more guts than you'll ever have!" _

"_Oh, is that so, well then lets take a look!" said Myotasmon in a twisted way, "Nightmare Claw!"_

"_Boom Bubble!" _

_The boom bubble hit Myotasmons hand and he had no choice but to release Omnimon, Omnimon fell to the floor in aid of air, _

"_Omnimon!" said Tai and Matt as they came to comfort him, "Are you ok?" _

"_Yes, but we need rest" suddenly Omnimon was no more, it was Koromon and Tsunomon. _

"_You little rat!" shouted Myotasmon with rage, "Grizzly Wing!"_

_Suddenly Patamon came flying to the ground, "Now lets finish you of..."_

"_PATAMON NO!!!!" shouted TK as he ran towards Patamon, "I've lost you once before, I don't want to lose you again!"_

"_GRIZZLY WING!!"_

_Without even thinking, TK pushed Patamon out of the way,_

"_TK!" shouted Kari, suddenly her crest started to glow and it put Myotasmons attack of track and it hit a near by tree, _

"_That light, stop it!" shouted Myotasmon as he raised his arm to block out the rays, "I can't see!"_

_Suddenly Kari and Sora dropped to the ground as the big shield they were imprisoned in gave way._

"_Kari, are you ok!" asked Sora, "Yes, I think so, I just want to lie down for a minute or two."_

"_You know;" said Sora, "You just saved TK's life"_

_Kari looked over to where TK was lying._

"_Am I dead?" asked TK sitting up, "Cool, I'm in HEAVEN!" then TK looked around to see Myotasmon staring at him, "Arrr I'm in HELL!" shouted TK,_

"_Relax TC your not in HELL and your not dead... YET!" muttered Davis under his breath._

"_Well, were is Patamon, is he alright?" asked TK looking around again, then he spotted him lying there, motionless! _

"_PATAMON NO!" shouted TK as he ran up to his lifeless friend,_

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha!" said Myotasmon, "Now I shall destroy the rest of you!"_

_TK held his best friend in his arms, a tear dropped onto his face,_

"_You MONSTER!" shouted TK turning towards Myotasmon; "I'll get my revenge if it's the last thing I do!" With anger in his heart he put Patamon on the ground and stood face to face with Myotasmon, suddenly TK charged at him and went for a punch, but Myotasmon was to powerful for a human, and knocked TK aside. Myotasmon looked at Kari and Sora,_

"_You two are going to pay for all of this!" he said walking up to them,_

"_Sora!" shouted Garudamon as she came to protect her partner,_

"_Darkness Claw!" said Myotasmon, _

"_I'm sorry Sora, but I can't keep up this form much longer!" said Garudamon, turned back into Biyomon and collapsed on the ground. Suddenly Kari let out a cry, "Gatomon, were are you!"_

"_Yes, call out to you little friend!" said Myotasmon as he approached._

"_Boom Bubble!" TK knew that attack anywhere, _

"_Patamon, your all right!" shouted TK in tears,_

"_You'll never loose me TK, not even in a supermarket." Joked Patamon, "I just need a little rest." _

"_I've had enough of you!" shouted Myotasmon, and turned towards Patamon and TK, "Grizzly..." Suddenly Myotasmon heard a noise from behind and turned to see a black whole behind him, like a bolt of lightning a creature came flying out and knocked Myotasmon to the ground!_

"_GATOMON!" shouted Kari with joy, Gatomon ran up to Kari and leaped into her arms, "Oh Gatomon, I thought I'd never see you again!"_

"_You'll never loose me Kari, I'm your friend, and friends are always there for each other!" said Gatomon sweetly._

"_But why did you come back?" asked Kari,_

"_I came back because friends don't quit, that was something TK and Patamon taught me, and also because you called out to me."_

"_I did?" said Kari confused,_

"_Yes, when you shouted my name, it travelled through time and space and I hared it." _

"_Look, the pretty little kitty finally come to her doom!" said Myotasmon,_

"_Leave Kari out of this, I'm the one you want!" shouted Gatomon bravely,_

"_Lets get this over with!" said Gatomon, _

"_Digivolve Gatomon!" said Kari,_

"_GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON!" _

"_Patamon, TK are you ok?" asked Angewomon,_

"_Yes, were fine thanks to you!" replied Patamon,_

"_Enough chatting, lets finish this!" shouted Myotasmon, "Crimson Lightning!" All of a sudden a red whip lashed out at Angewomon,_

"_Heaven's Charm!" shouted Angewomon, Angewomons attack was dissolved, but a second after so was Myotasmons. _

"_Your good, but think you could handle this one, Grizzly Wing!" Shouted Myotasmon and Angewomon fell to the ground with a thud._

"_Angewomon!" shouted Patamon, "TK we have to help!"_

"_Patamon Digivolve!" shouted TK,_

"_PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."_

"_Come on, come on!" said TK gritting his teeth,_

"_PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!"_

_Will Angemon be able to save Angewomon?_

_Find out on: _

_The Kidnapping (part7)_


	7. Chapter 7

_The Kidnapping_

_(Part 7)_

_Meanwhile on The Kidnapping..._

_Myotasmon almost destroyed Patamon and that made TK and Kari really mad! But when TK was hurt, that made Kari even madder and she accidentally called out to Gatomon and she came to Kari! Soon, Gatomon and Patamon had digivolved to there champion forms Angewomon and Angemon. Now the battle can really begin!_

_Myotasmon turned towards Angewomon on the ground,_

"_Grizzly Wing!" he shouted,_

"_Hand Of Faith!" shouted Angemon. Angewomon turned to see Angemon ready to defend her,_

"_Isn't this nice, the two love birds fighting together!" teased Myotasmon._

"_Enough of this!" she said as she crawled up from the ground and flew into the air were Angemon was, "Ready Angemon?"_

"_Ready." He replied _

"_Celestial Arrow!_"

"_Angel Rod!"_

"_That's the stuff Angemon!" shouted TK,_

"_Go get em' Angewomon!" shouted Kari._

_Kari looked at TK and the expression on his face, it was as if Angemon and Angewomon were useless, as if Myotasmon had already won, Kari hesitated for a moment, and grabbed TK's hand! TK looked stunned for a moment, then relaxed._

"_Don't worry TK, they will be fine." said Kari softly,_

"_I know, but I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." TK said._

_Kari and TK stood together not noticing they were being watched! _

"_WHAT!!!!" Davis looked over to TK and Kari,_

"_They make a nice couple don't they," Said Matt smiling, "TK's been after Kari ever since he laid eyes on her."_

"_WHAT!!!" said Davis again. _

"_I know what you mean," said Tai walking up to them with Koromon in his arms, "He slept over a my house once and he talked in his sleep about how much he wants to be with Kari, trust me, he talks as loud as he snores!"_

_They all turned to Angemon, Angewomon and Myotasmon,_

"_Do you think they'll make it?" asked Yolei,_

"_They have to!" said Matt who was having doubts._

"_Time to say good night Angemon!" said Myotasmon, "Grizzly Wing!"_

"_Hand Of Faith!" shouted Angemon, Angemon gave it all he had, _

"_Angewomon NOW!" he shouted,_

"_Right," she replyed, suddenly she got all of her power into one full light, "Celestial Arrow!!!"_

"_Nooo!!" shouted Myotasmon as the light shone over him, and he disappeared as the light vanished._

"_I don't believe it, they won, and they actually defeated Myotasmon!" shouted Sora with joy, "Now for the first time in years Gatomon can have a good nights sleep."_

_Angemon turned back into Patamon and Angewomon turned back into Gatomon._

"_Gatomon!" said Kari running up to her,_

"_Patamon!" said TK following, "Are you all right?" _

"_Yes, I just need a nap." Said Patamon and fell asleep in TK's arms,_

"_Night little buddy." Said TK softly._

"_Let me guess, you're tired to Gatomon." Said Kari to the already sleeping Digimon. _

"_They deserve a rest," said TK,_

"_Yes, I know." Said Kari._

_After that they went home and rested for school in the morning._

"_Kari?" said Davis at school, "I was wondering, well... you can be TK's partner if you want to."_

_Kari's face looked as if she'd seen a ghost; suddenly she punched Davis in the nose,_

"_Ouch!!" he yelled, TK came and guarded Kari, "Kari, what's wrong?"_

"_TK I know this may sound weird, but that's not Davis, it must be one of those clones!" _

"_Kari have you lost it, it must be you TC, you've made her go bonkers!" said Davis, holding his nose, then TK realized, TK put his arms down, "Kari, I think your over reacting, that's defiantly Davis" _

"_Are you sure?" she said shakily,_

"_Yes I'm sure, what did he do to upset you?"_

"_He didn't upset me, its just what he said, he said he wants me to work with you!"_

_TK suddenly put his fists up,_

"_Ok, who are you and were is Davis!" _

"_Look Kari, if you're so attached to me then work with me!" said Davis, "Just don't hit me!"_

"_Sorry, I guess I was just over reacting." She apologized. _

"_Its ok, you work with Kari." Said TK,_

"_No its ok, you can you deserve it" said Davis, getting annoyed,_

"_No, you can!" _

"_No you!"_

"_No, you can!"_

_Suddenly Kari saw Sora across the room and walked off towards her,_

"_Partners once more!" she said with a smile, Kari gave a smile back and pulled out a chair._

"_Just like old times," said Kari, "Just like old times." _

_THE END!_


End file.
